Ice and fire
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Tras la propuesta de cierto mago de Lamia Scale a Juvia, Gray abrirá los ojos de una vez. / -Dime que no vas a casarte con Lyon... / El hielo también quema, y Juvia lo sabe muy bien. / One-shot / Rated M por Lemmon. !Gruvia!


**Holaaaaaa!**

**Minna, volví con un One-shot de mi pareja favorita de favoritas... Gruvia...!**

**Hace tiempo que he querido escribir más de ellos, pero la inspiración no acudía a mí. Así que ahora que apareció, aproveché al máximo (creo XD). Y puede que, después de esto, me tome un descanso acerca de los one-shots, ya que tengo dos fics que continuar, y un long fic que planeo subir. ^^ Pero aún no estoy segura...**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemmon no apto para menores de 16 años. A partir de ahora, la lectura queda bajo la responsabilidad de cada uno.**

**Sin más... Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Ice and fire.**

.

.

.

La chica sonrió por lo bajo al sentir el cosquilleo, producto de aquel suave beso que su novio le había proporcionado en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Se estremeció al instante, demostrando clara vulnerabilidad ante aquel tierno y casi inofensivo contacto.

Llevaban casi un año saliendo, cifra que ella jamás pensó llegarían a completar. Él iba a visitarla al gremio dos veces a la semana, lo cual a veces no les bastaba.

Su relación, en ciertos momentos había dejado de funcionar. Rompieron como cinco veces en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Pero, últimamente se habían vuelto muy estables. Tanto, que se extrañaban más a menudo, y la pasaban de maravillas cada vez que se volvían a juntar.

Pero había un pequeño gran problema.

Ella aún _**no lo**_ olvidaba.

Adoraba a Lyon. Era una de las mejores personas que había conocido; simpático, guapo – muy, muy, muy ridículamente guapo –, tierno, atento, y, además de todo, estaba loco por ella. No había nada que podría reclamarle al genial mago de _Lamia Scale_. Pero, a pesar de haberlo intentado innumerables veces, no era capaz de olvidar a Gray.

Bueno, si era sincera consigo misma, tampoco era como si quisiera precisamente olvidarlo. Porque, si bien estar en pareja con _**otro**_ mago de hielo tampoco ayudaba mucho, era ella misma la que se envolvía una y otra vez a aquel tentador y satisfactorio delirio que significaba amarrarse de manera tan intensa con el joven Fullbuster.

Sabía que lo que habían hecho las veces que ella rompió con el Vastia, estaba mal. Absolutamente mal. Porque, ella jamás hubiera aceptado inmediatamente la idea de tener que hacer daño al albino, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

Y Gray también era consciente de todo aquello, del daño que podría causar a su casi-hermano, Sabía del grave error que suponía no apagar el fuego cuando debió hacerlo. Pero, tampoco era como si había querido hacerlo.

En algún momento, se había hecho la idea de que finalmente había perdido la disputa por la bella maga de agua, como consecuencia de la lentitud de sus actos, y de la terquedad que abundaba en su persona. Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurriría negarse a semejante tentación?

¡Por el amor de dios!

Si había sido la misma chica la que había acudido hasta él, a pesar de su relación con otro, diciéndole que siempre lo amaría, que no podría estar sin él, y que no podría serle infiel. ¿A quién le importaría si estuviera o no ebria? Ella volvió a él, y ya.

Cualquier buen amigo y compañero, respondería limpia y libremente que no, pero – teniendo en cuenta de que él no era ni uno ni lo otro – ¿qué podría atajarlo la segunda vez, si ya lo hizo sin restricción alguna en la primera?

Y así fue, que una y otra vez, cayeron en la tentación, y terminaron quemándose, a pesar de él odiar el fuego y el calor. Y ella tampoco quería que aquello se acabara, pero no supo que entonces él no lo tomaría enserio.

Sólo le pedía no decir nada a nadie sobre lo que sucedía, y le aconsejaba que volviera con su novio, que sólo él era el más indicado para ella. Y ella callaba, y obedecía, porque no quería perderlo. Y se sentía culpable, y una horrible persona, cada vez que su novio _**oficial**_ volvía a ella con la mejor actitud de todas.

No sabía cuándo iba a dejar de romperse.

Lo que sí supo, luego, fue que el dolor, la desesperación, la culpabilidad y la indecisión la atacaron y atormentaron todos a la vez, cuando tiernamente, Lyon Vastia la besó, y pronunció con dulzura:

— Cásate conmigo, Juvia.

.

.

.

— Espera un minuto…— hablaba la bella maga celestial, observando desconcertada al exceed azul que se balanceaba frente a ella—. ¿Dijiste que se van a casar?

— ¡Aye!

— ¿Quién te lo dijo, Happy?— inquirió esta vez el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Era casi imposible de creer que, incluso Natsu, estaba sorprendido y un tanto aturdido ante lo pronunciado por el extraño gato azul.

— Juvia. Me dijo que él se lo propuso esta mañana temprano.

Gray golpeó con los puños, abruptamente la mesa alrededor de la cual conversaban sus compañeros del "equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail". Erza lo observó con suspicacia por el rabillo del ojo, una vez que comenzó a alejarse frustrado de donde se encontraban sus amigos.

¿Que acaso todo se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinarle la noche, realizando comentarios amargos delante de él?

Primero Mirajane, después Lisanna, y ahora todos sus amigos con los que más pasaba tiempo.

Lo estaban haciendo a propósito, de eso no cabían dudas. Y le enfurecía el hecho de que saber que pretendían sacar a relucir sus pensamientos acerca de la reciente _**noticia**_.

¿Qué Juvia se casaría con Lyon?

Bufó.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía reaccionar, o si eso le afectaba en realidad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, y lo que pudiera pensar al respecto, no saldría a la luz, así lo descubriese o no.

Caminó hasta un costado del gremio, en donde – a pesar de oírse perfectamente el escándalo que sucedía dentro del mismo – pensó que era un lugar propicio para descansar, y sumirse tranquilamente en sus pensamientos.

Se sentó, tirándose prácticamente sobre el verde y áspero empastado, cubierto ya por una tenue capa de rocío. Admiró la luna en su fase creciente, mientras trataba de colocar sus ideas en orden.

Estaba aturdido, pero aún no comprendía bien la situación. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía ganas de querer romperle el rostro al primero que se atreviese a cruzar frente a sus ojos. Quería golpear todo, deshacerse de aquella duda inmersa en su ser.

Juvia… ¿Qué ella acaso no lo amaba _**sólo**_ a él?

¿Qué acaso su relación con Lyon no significaba nada realmente?

Oyendo sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que sonaba como nada más que un patético celoso. Pero no había necesidad de que nadie más supiera eso.

Cerró los ojos, y se limitó a oír los sonidos misteriosos de una noche pesada y demasiado húmeda. Parecía ser que la lluvia aparecería pronto. El calmo silencio interno, lo dominó por un momento.

— Gray-sama.

Y así, al oír _**su**_ melodiosa voz a sus espaldas, no pudo hacer más que quedarse estático.

Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espina dorsal, y sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran. Sin embargo, fue totalmente incapaz de girarse para observarla. Simplemente, quedó inmóvil en su posición, y, después de pensarlo, fingió haberla ignorado.

No pasó mucho para que ella decidiera ubicarse junto a él, imitándolo y sentándose también sobre la húmeda alfombra verde que constituía el empastado. Lo observó algo entristecida.

— Juvia no lo ha visto en todo el día…— murmuró, indecisa—. Cuando no lo encontró dentro, pensó que tal vez estuviera solo, y podría necesitar compañía…

Él no respondió. Tampoco se dignó siquiera a ladear el rostro para mirarla. Se encontraba inerte cual una pálida roca, y su mente seguía en blanco, mientras su mirada se perdía en las penumbras a lo largo del horizonte frente a ellos.

Ella se mordió el labio, preocupada ante el trance meditativo de su alquimista de hielo _**favorito**_.

— ¿Sucede algo, Gray-sama?

Se atrevió a preguntar, siendo otra vez no más que ignorada por él.

Un silencio lúgubre reinó en el lugar. y ella sintió al fin una inquietud. Su posible hipótesis acerca de la indiferencia del mago que estaba con ella, era estarlo estorbando y/o inquietándolo. Se resignó al no recibir señales de vida por parte del muchacho.

— Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama. No ha querido molestarlo ni—

— Dime que no lo harás, Juvia.

Él la interrumpió con intensidad contenida en su grave y masculina voz aterciopelada. Mantenía la vista al frente, pero un ceño fruncido se posicionó en su rostro, denotando expresiones algo forzadas.

— ¿Eh?

— Dime…que no vas a casarte con el bastardo de Lyon…— repuso entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, inquietándose con el correr de los segundos.

El corazón de la bella maga del elemento agua, dejó de latir por varios segundos. Parpadeó un par de veces, y luego lo observó confundida, intentando cerciorarse de que él realmente había dicho aquello, de que esas palabras no habían sido producto de su siempre incontrolable imaginación.

— Huh… Esto…— ella titubeaba sin poder evitarlo. No sabía cómo responder aquello. Ni siquiera parecía real. Suspiró pesadamente a partir de su duda.

Y fue en ese preciso momento, cuando más desconcertada quedó.

Gray giró el rostro al fin, clavando sus oscuros orbes en el rostro níveo de la ex miembro de Phantom.

La observaba con cierto recelo pero con intensidad al fin y al cabo, y un sonrojo asomaba sus mejillas. No podía creer que él mismo estaba diciendo todo aquello.

— Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo como esto…— continuó ante el silencio de ella—. Y tal vez no me darás la respuesta que quiero escuchar, pero, necesito comprobarlo… Necesito saber qué piensas hacer…

Ella vaciló, antes de sonreír levemente, observándolo también de la misma manera.

— Juvia sólo ama a Gray-sama.

Fullbuster se vio sorprendido ante la respuesta inminente de la chica.

— No quería herir más a Lyon-sama, — continuó algo cabizbaja—. Le contó toda la verdad, y no aceptó la propuesta, a pesar de realmente intentarlo. No pudo… Porque Juvia sólo tiene ojos para Gray-sama…

Él recorrió el rostro de porcelana de ella con la mirada. Sonrió repentinamente elevando apenas la comisura de los labios. No tenía palabras.

— Juvia…

No hacía falta decir nada más.

Lentamente, fueron acercando más sus rostros, iluminados por el tenue resplandor lunar. Cerraron los ojos, una vez que sus labios se juntaron delicadamente, y se permitieron disfrutar de un beso más que esperado.

Gray aún no comprendía del todo sus propios actos. Jamás pensó que podría sentirse así en cuanto a ella, y jamás sospechó que esa noche disfrutaría más que cualquier otra.

La brisa acarició sus rostros, mientras el roce se intensificaba y requería ya más acción.

Fullbuster aprovechó el hecho de que ella lo abrazase efusivamente, para conducir las manos hasta su cabeza, y retirar el bonito gorro tan habitual en ella, y de paso, acariciar su azulada cabellera.

El beso se hizo insuficiente, y el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

Juvia lo tomaba del cuello y, mientras se preocupaba por dibujar con los dedos suaves líneas en la nuca, se iba tirando cada vez más para atrás. Él aprovechó que ella hiciera aquello, para ir posicionándose lentamente encima, tratando de no recargar su peso sobre ella, e intentando a la vez no romper el beso.

Escasos minutos después, tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento.

La chica lo observó con un brillo chispeante en los ojos, en cuanto divisó que él se encontraba ya con el torso completamente descubierto.

Él se observó a sí mismo algo extrañado, al no recordar cuándo exactamente se había despojado de su camiseta. Chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia, y volvió a concentrarse en su _**presa**_. Esta vez, se inclinó con ferocidad sobre ella, procediendo a atacar su perfumado cuello, mientras ella separaba las piernas, permitiéndole acomodarse mejor.

El prodigioso hijo de Ul, devoraba el cuello femenino, y al mismo tiempo recorría su figura por sobre la tela, de una manera descarada y posesiva. La joven Lockser simplemente se dedicaba a lanzar suspiros de satisfacción bastante audibles, mientras acariciaba la espalda masculina, moviendo las manos casi desesperadamente.

Gray, por su parte, siguió investigando. Siguió deslizando sus ávidas manos con firmeza a lo largo y ancho de toda la esbelta figura de Juvia. Pasó por su delgada cintura, subiendo hasta los enormes pechos, y volviendo a bajar para estacionarse en sus muslos, los cuales los examinó ágilmente con la yema de los traviesos dedos.

Ella gimió en voz baja.

No transcurrió mucho, hasta que comenzaran a despojarse, una tras otra, de las molestosas prendas de vestir que llevaban, con calma, lentamente, ayudándose mutuamente, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro, cada vez con más vehemencia.

Ya no era sorpresa que el muchacho se deleitara con las espléndidas proporciones de la solemne maga de agua. Sus formas denotaban perfección bajo el diminuto obstáculo que suponía aquel encaje, esta vez, inmensamente blanco, en contraste con su piel de algodón. Él no tardó en retirar una por una aquellas barreras de tela entre sus intimidades.

Volvieron a besarse casi con desesperación. Cada vez que alejaban aunque sea un milímetro sus cuerpos, sentían la fresca brisa colarse entre los diminutos espacios que dejaban, causándoles un estremecimiento instantáneo.

Él abandonó súbitamente sus labios, para dirigir la mirada a los esculturales pechos de la chica, quien se enrojeció al percatarse de aquella observación. Lo había hecho todas las anteriores veces que estuvieron juntos, pero esta vez parecía admirarlos con mayor ímpetu, totalmente hipnotizado.

Se dirigió velozmente a los preciados relieves, para besarlos con gentileza. Juvia chilló suavemente, al momento que él pasaba sutilmente la lengua por uno de los capullos rosas, y elevaba la mano hasta el otro para estimularlo con viveza. Alternó aquella acción, a fin de satisfacer completamente a su amante.

Lockser, más que agradecida, al recibir un mordisqueo inesperado por parte de él, cerró las piernas de manera brusca, ocasionando que sus intimidades rozaran atrozmente entre sí.

Gray ahogó un gemido sobre la piel ardiente de su chica. Pero decidió soportarlo por un tiempo más. Tenía tanta hambre de su piel, que pensaba saciarse completa y efectivamente de cada recóndito lugar que formase parte de ella.

Guio una mano hasta la prohibida cavidad femenina, al tiempo que volvía a atacar los senos en todo su esplendor, esta vez con más ansiedad. Ingresó rápidamente el primer dedo, tomándola por sorpresa.

— Huh…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior como pudo, para evitar lanzar algún grito que fuera capaz de delatarlos, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban al aire libre.

Él procedió con el segundo dedo, provocando un abrupto primer estremecimiento, apenas comenzó a moverlo circularmente. Sonrió de lado, aumentando al instante su ego, a causa del logro obtenido en tan poco tiempo.

— Ah…

Juvia elevó la mirada al cielo, moviéndose inquietantemente, ante la exquisita tortura que le proporcionaba aquel soberbio usuario del _Ice Make_.

Le era imposible ya contener los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, conforme Gray le daba placer. Éste se detuvo a observar por unos minutos la expresión descompuesta de pasión que ella cargaba. Y aquello lo excitó aún más.

El hecho de que se encontrasen simplemente al lado de su gremio, de donde se oía perfectamente la música y el alarido de sus compañeros, no hacía más que aumentar sus niveles de adrenalina ante la peligrosa posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Eso lo hacía todo más interesante y extremo.

La maga observó suplicante a aquel divino semental que no parecía querer dejar de hacerla sufrir.

— G-Gray-sama…

Y al encontrarse las miradas de ambos, pudieron notar cada rastro de lujuria en ellas. Cada fuerte anhelo de hacerse uno mismo, cada pizca de amor que tenían para darse.

Fullbuster pensó que al fin era el momento.

Se posicionó mejor sobre ella, a fin de no incomodarla. La tomó de las manos, y, sin dudar más, fue entrando lenta y sutilmente en ella. Como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Diferente a las primeras veces que lo hicieron juntos, esta vez, a Juvia le costó mucho menos acostumbrarse a la invasión de su gran hombría. De hecho, encajaban perfectamente uno en el otro.

Se besaron una vez más, con dulzura, sonriéndose luego de una manera bastante inusual. Entonces, él empezó a moverse.

Y, de pronto, todo el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. El pasto húmedo, el gremio junto a ellos, la luz tenue de la luna, las nubes juntándose en el cielo, la brisa que antes los avasallaba.

Todo lo anterior fue opacado por la sensación de tener sus cuerpos sudados yendo y viniendo, por sus respiraciones que se agitaban acompasadas al vaivén que creaban, al rayo de luz que transmitían sus miradas lujuriosas al encontrarse, y al sonido de sus gemidos entremezclados con la música de fondo, camuflados simultáneamente por los gritos de sus compañeros, palpando repentinamente el calor abrasador que yacía en sus cuerpos.

Estaban totalmente dominados por el fuego de la pasión, y sentían que su desenfreno era tal, que no soportarían por mucho tiempo más aquel ritmo lento y tierno. Pensaron que acabarían volviéndose locos.

Gray; cegado por la satisfacción que le brindaba el escuchar junto a sus oídos cómo su maga de agua aclamaba el nombre de algún dios desconocido, en favor a su trabajo por saciarla de placer; creyó que desfallecería en cuestión de segundos. Esa chica lo había llevado al infinito, y más armonioso de los cielos.

— ¡Gray-sama!

Juvia estaba ya dentro de la más vil de todas sus fantasías. Lo tomó de las caderas, obligándolo a seguir el ritmo que le complacería a ella, ocasionando que alcanzaran un ritmo primitivo jamás antes imaginado por ninguno de los dos.

Calvó sus largas uñas en la lisa espalda masculina, viéndose ya incapaz de seguir soportando, notando al instante gotitas de sangre brotando de dicho lugar, debido a la brutalidad de aquella acción involuntaria.

Tras una acometida salvajemente brusca, la de cabellos azules sintió estarse derritiendo – literalmente –, estuvo a punto de hacerse agua. Él gruño al notar su temblor.

Un chillido agudo y duradero, proveniente de Juvia, justo en sus oídos, hizo que el alquimista de hielo ya no lo soportara.

La sintió erguirse debajo de él, arqueando la espalda hacia adelante, cual felino distinguido en las penumbras. Esto causó que la unión divina se profundizara, y que Gray, finalmente, se dejara acunar por los brazos del placer que azotaba sus entrañas.

— ¡Juvia…!— alargó exageradamente la palabra, con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

Ya no fue capaz de contener nada, por lo que, mientras murmuraba cosas incoherentes, se iban desvaneciendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Y la blanca piel de la chica se erizó potencialmente, mientras recibía en su interior el rocío dulce de su amado, producto de la reciente actividad descontroladamente pasional.

— Mierda, Juvia…— musitó una vez más, él, con voz gutural, al no poder mantenerse ya firme—. Eres…perfecta.

La inmensa felicidad que supuso para ella el oír aquellas palabras susurradas junto a sus oídos, la hizo sonreí por tiempo prolongado. Él, exhausto, ya tendido sobre ella, intentaba por todos los medios no incomodarla con su peso. Aunque al parecer a ella no le importaba mucho aquello.

Se retiró de su interior con suavidad nuevamente, y se acomodó a su lado en el frío y húmedo empastado. La brisa, que ahora los azotaba con más fuerza, los hizo estremecerse. El fresco contrastó bruscamente con sus pieles aún dominadas por el calor abrasante. Se observaron sonrientes, y él, gentilmente la acercó más a su cuerpo, para darle un cálido abrazo.

Juvia, normalmente, lo elogiaba luego de haber hecho el amor, y le preguntaba cuándo volverían a hacerlo. Pero esa noche, tal fue la intensidad de su baile de amor, que no le quedaban fuerzas ni aliento, suficientes para hacer comentario alguno. Simplemente atinó a acurrucarse contra su pecho, y cerrar los ojos, hallando infinita paz.

Las nubes copando el cielo, y los repentinos relampagueos, los alertó de una próxima lluvia, o quizá una tormenta, por lo oscuro que se había vuelto todo de pronto.

Mientras Gray acariciaba los cabellos de la joven usuaria del elemento acuático, las primeras precipitaciones comenzaban a caer sobre ellos, frías e inestables, como había sido la relación que habían mantenido en su tiempo. Suspiró pesadamente, comenzando a removerla un poco para que pudieran vestirse.

Había comenzado a llover a borbotones, sin que ellos notaran exactamente el inicio.

Juvia, intentaba acomodarse las ropas, y el gorro mal puesto, en vano, sin embargo, puesto que estaba ya empapada casi en su totalidad. Lanzó un quejido al elevar la mirada, para observar las grandes gotas de lluvia que caían.

_Lluvia_.

Era como si otra vez ella lo hubiera echado todo a perder. Suspiró. Nunca tenía suerte en nada. Había lastimado a Lyon, y había confundido a Gray, quien se encontraba ahora sin habla, recibiendo gotas de agua en las palmas de las manos, con una mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía. ¿Qué más podía hacer para no estorbar a nadie?

_Hielo_.

Ambos magos eran usuarios de hielo.

Quizá no debía involucrarse más con ninguno a pesar de cuánto los apreciaba.

_Frío_.

Fullbuster le había pedido que no se casara con Lyon, y habían estado otra vez juntos, pero eso aún no significaba que él la quería realmente junto a él para siempre, como ella deseaba. Quizá todo seguiría el mismo rumbo de siempre.

Sin saber por qué, a pesar de que la lluvia no la afectara, comenzó a tiritar.

_Calor_.

Tanto calor había sentido estando su cuerpo unido al de su Gray. Y fue tan repentino, que ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía. Había estado en llamas por un largo tiempo, y ahora no sabía cómo volver a ellas.

El hielo también quemaba, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Decidió que iba siendo hora de huir. Y de enfrentarse al destino.

Como _**todas**_ las veces que habían cruzado las líneas de la prudencia, ella se giró para observarlo, y dedicarle una sonrisa, que significaba algo claro: "_No le diré a nadie de esto_". Él sólo la observó, pero había cierta indecisión, que ella no comprendió, en sus ojos.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del gremio, del cual no habían cesado los festejos. _Rota_. Otra vez. Pero sabía disimularlo.

La sorpresa que se llevó, fue que, al momento de comenzar a caminar, una gran fuerza la sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que continuara alejándose.

— Juvia…

Lo observó decididamente, y lo notó algo sonrojado, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar. Hablaba con la cabeza gacha, y la mirada cubierta por su flequillo.

— Yo… quiero que… estemos juntos.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

— G-Gray-sama…

Él frunció los labios, y levantó bruscamente el rostro, a fin de devolverle la mirada. Suspiró, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

— Si es por Lyon…— se avergonzó—. Yo hablaré con él. Debo hacerlo, después de todo…—

Ella lo abrazó efusivamente, de pronto, dejándolo sin poder concluir la frase. Se preocupó un tanto, al escucharla sollozar, pero simplemente se dedicó a corresponderle el abrazo.

— Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama…— comenzó observándolo, mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia—. Lo que más quiere es que estén juntos… Y…y si hay que hablar con Lyon-sama, lo harán juntos… Juvia y Gray-sama.

La decisión y seguridad transmitidas por ella, le causó una enorme satisfacción. Sonrió con algo de duda, pero esta vez no vaciló en acercase a su rostro de manera súbita.

— Te quiero Juvia…— susurró—. Te quiero demasiado.

Y así, besándose con pasión, se despedían de la noche. Bajo la lluvia.

Gray había disipado el dolor y la angustia que resguardaba Juvia Lockser.

Y allí estaba ella…

_**Feliz**_.

_Quemada_ pero _congelada_ a la vez.

Y ya no _**rota**_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aye, Sir!**

**Bueno... Esto es vergonzoso... u.u**

**No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir lemon detallado, y casi nunca quiero ir por el lado demasiado obsceno. Pero a veces es imposible hacer todo cursi. Y también hace mucho que ya no utilizaba mi lado pervertido para escribir, así que no me sorprenderé si me dicen que estuvo algo... raro.**

**Aún así, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y, de haber sido así, no duden en dejarme sus reviews.**

**Debo decir que AMO este triángulo amoroso, pero no soy tan pervertida para escribir algo así. XDD Adoro a Juvia, es tan divertida, tierna y linda. Y Gray es un estúpido y sensual tsundere. También amo a Lyon, y me hubiera gustado que no salga lastimado, como casi siempre sucede, pero... no lo pude evitar! El Gruvia es lo mejor que he visto ^^**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer.**

**Besotes, y muchos Grays semi-desnudos para todas! XD**

**Bye, bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
